


hard decisions and love confessions

by sad_squonk



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alyssa sucks, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jack Morton is an idiot, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_squonk/pseuds/sad_squonk
Summary: Jack loved being a Knight and he loved his pack even more. He savoured the quiet moments with them but there was something missing, he wanted more and it scared the hell out of him.Being in one secret society was hard enough but being in two was exhausting, both mentally and physically. When tensions hit their highest point, Jack has to make a choice. The Order or The Knights? Alyssa or his pack?
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Past Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 26
Kudos: 295
Collections: Dream_In_Color's Faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as if the Knights’ memories weren’t wiped. Please give feedback and constructive criticism. Should I continue this? Love y’all! <3

Jack was sweaty and fed up, but more importantly, he was late. Hamish had texted him earlier, reminding him that they were having a pack dinner. But like always, the Order needed something from Jack and he wasn’t exactly in a position to say no.

Jack sprinted to what he what he had secretly dubbed “the Wolf House” and burst through the door. Hamish was at the bar sipping a tall glass of what appeared to be whisky, while Randall and Lilith seemed to be arguing. They immediately looked up as soon as Jack entered, but no one said anything.

“Sorry,” Jack said, “I was doing something for Alyssa.” He moved to sit at the dinner table before realizing the other three Knights were looking at him. Hamish looked sad, Lilith looked angry and Randall looked uncharacteristically serious. 

“It’s always Alyssa,” Lilith seethed, her eyes glowing silver with anger. “And don’t bother, dinner’s cold,” she added, her voice laced with contempt. Before Jack could say anything, she stormed out, slamming the door so hard the that Jack could hear the house’s foundation shake. 

Jack looked at Randall but his usual wide smile was gone, replaced with a reproachful frown, “Hamish spent all day cooking our -your- favourite meals.” 

“Randall..” Jack started guiltily, his stomach dropping.

The dark haired boy just shook his head before brushing past Jack, “I’m going to check on Lilith,” he muttered, not meeting Jack’s eyes. 

The door closed softly behind him and Jack turned to Hamish, not saying a word but giving him a questioning, guilty look. 

“Look, you’re either part of the knights or you’re not,” Hamish snapped, breaking the silence and when Jack hesitated, Hamish’s mouth pressed into a thin line, “I think you’ve made your decision then.” Hamish turned and left, not sparing Jack a second glance.

Jack felt helpless, he could feel Midnight howling at the loss of his packmates and he suddenly wanted to cry. Instead, he walked to the living room, feeling utterly numb and exhausted, before collapsing on the worn sofa. He inhaled deeply and could smell the scents of Randall, Lilith and Hamish. The smell of his pack was comforting, in a primal, instinctual sort of way. Minutes passed, or maybe hours, before Jack stood up and walked silently back to his dorm, curling up in his cold, empty bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, his mouth was dry and his eyes stung. He sat up and ran a hand across his face, the events of the night before hitting him full force, making his stomach clench. 

He wanted, no, he needed to apologize but would they even accept it? Jack wouldn’t blame them if they kicked him out. Still, he knew he owed them that much, so he walked to the Wolf House, wondering what he was going to say to them. If there was anything he could say to them. 

Jack steadied himself before walking up the porch steps and knocking on the door. Usually, he would just walk in, but now it felt like he was an intruder. Hamish opened the door, face darkening when he saw the younger boy. “Can I come in?” Jack asked, avoiding Hamish’s eyes. 

Hamish opened the door wider, a silent invitation and Jacked stepped in, ducking under the older boy’s arm. He could feel the wariness radiating off of Hamish and Jack bit back his hurt, he had no reason to feel hurt, not after how he had acted.

Lilith looked up when he entered the room, “What is he doing here?” She demanded, glaring at him. 

Jack took a deep breath, before forcing himself to make eye contact with Lilith, then Randall, and finally Hamish. He fought to urge to retreat and cleared his throat, bowing his head slightly. 

“I owe you all an apology. I’ve been neglecting my duty as a Knight, and I’ve been neglecting you guys. I swear that from now on, I’ll spend more time at the Wolf House. I know it’s not an excuse, but I’ve truly been super busy with Order stuff. I really miss you guys and I’m really sorry about how I’ve been acting.” Jack looked at them imploringly. 

Hamish glanced at Randall and Lilith, and they seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves before Hamish looked back at him, “Jack, thank you for your apology, but we need some time to think. Come back tomorrow at 5pm and we’ll talk then.”

“Maybe show up on time too,” Lilith added bitterly and Jack winced. Even if they did forgive him, he knew Lilith would never fully let him off the hook. He gave his pack one last fleeting glance before walking out, his head hung and unshed tears glistening in his eyes.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Jack was fed up with The Order, and he was fed up with Alyssa. When he woke up and checked his phone, he had six new texts, all from her. He didn’t even know what she was to him anymore. She wasn’t his girlfriend, she made that very clear last time they talked. He would be hesitant to call them friends, they’re barely spent time together outside The Order and the conversations they did have were tense and awkward. 

Alyssa: Jack, come to the temple.  
Alyssa: Grand Magus ordered it.  
Alyssa: Seriously, this is important.  
Alyssa: I’m trying to stall, but she’s getting impatient.  
Alyssa: Come to the temple NOW acolyte! That’s an order. 

He checked the time the text was sent, two hours ago, shit. He jumped up, pulled on a clean shirt and stumbled out of his dorm. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned before walking straight into someone. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” he started before looking up to meet Randall’s surprised face.

Neither of them knew what to say so they stood in silence for a couple moments before Jack opened his mouth, “5pm, right? I’ll be there, promise,” he said, nervously and the dark haired boy broke out into a tentative smile. 

“Hey look, I gotta go but we’ll talk tonight,” Jack said hurriedly, his hand unintentionally brushing against Randall’s as he sprinted past him. Jack resisted the urge to spare one last glance over his shoulder, but if he had, he would have been met with Randall’s frozen form and flushed pink face. 

When he got to the temple, he was immediately intercepted by Alyssa. Her arms were crossed and mouth was drawn into a tight line, “Where were you? I texted you hours ago,” she hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the Grand Magus’ office.

“I was asleep,” he explained, not in the mood to argue with her. Whenever he got into a fight with Alyssa, she always managed to turn everything around and make him feel like shit. He used to love her for her conviction and passion, but now, it was just kind of annoying. 

When they neared her office, the Grand Magus must have heard them approaching because she opened the doors with a flick of her finger. 

“Grand Magus,” Jack said, “What do you need this time?”

She looked up from the thick book on her desk that was opened up to some potion recipe, “Your blood. Werewolf blood is an irreplaceable ingredient for many powerful potions. A vial or two will suffice... for now.”

“And if I say no?” He challenged, meeting her sharp gaze with a levelled stare.

“Mr Morton, you are a member of The Order and you’re expected to behave as such, which means contributing and obeying your superiors.” Her gaze was icy and calculating, and he resisted the urge to look away. 

“Fine,” he snapped.

“Watch your tone, Mr Morton,” She rolled her eyes. She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a glowing knife, “This is an enchanted knife, so your wound might not heal right away.” 

Without further explanation, she slashed the knife across his right bicep and he let out a surprised, pain yelp, fists clenching as he fought to control Midnight. She held an empty vial the his cut and when it was full, she replaced it with a second before stopping the vials with a cork and slipping them into her pocket. “That’s all, you may go,” she looked back down at her book, a clear dismissal. 

He felt lightheaded and a stream blood was steadily trickling from the wound on his arm. He didn’t have to look at it to know it was deep. Alyssa followed him out, watching as he slumped down on the concrete steps outside the temple. She grabbed his arm and wordlessly began to wrap a bandage around the cut, “Wounds from a magic blade can only be healed with time,” she explained before securing the bandage, straightening and going back to the temple, not sparing Jack a second glance. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jack muttered under his breath. He stood up and checked his phone, 4:15pm, fuck. He broke into an unsteady run toward his dorm. He changed into a pair of clean clothes there before heading toward the Wolf House and praying he’d make it in time. 

When he arrived, it was three minutes until 5. He knocked on the door of the Wolf House and Lilith answered. Her face soured when she saw him and she opened her mouth, presumably to insult him, before scrunching her nose up and sniffing deeply. “Townie,” she started, sounding more confused than mad, “Why exactly, do you smell like blood.”

“New cologne,” he offered, and she huffed, grabbing him roughly by the arm and pulling him to the living room before shoving him on the couch. 

“Ouch,” he said, scowling at her.

“Shut up and take off your shirt,” she ordered, crossing her arms.

“What?” 

“I need to see the injury, idiot,” she snapped and he pulled his shirt over his head, wincing. 

“Hamish, Randall, get down here!” She yelled, before her deft fingers started to unravel the bandage in a surprisingly gentle manner.

The two boys came down the stairs, halting in confusion when they saw Jack shirtless. Hamish’s observant gaze quickly caught sight of Jack’s wound and he jumped into action. “What happened?” He demanded, grabbing a first aid kit from bathroom before tossing it to Lilith. 

“Nothing,” Jack muttered, avoiding their eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit,” Lilith snapped, “This is a magic wound.”

“I was helping at the Temple,” he said guiltily and both Hamish and Lilith sighed, while Randall just moved to sit beside him on the couch. 

Lilith continued to tend to his arm. “Randall, get me that bottle,” she ordered and Randall quickly grabbed it and tossed it to her, she caught it with ease and poured some on a cloth.

“Shouldn’t I be doing this?” Randall intervened, “I am the pre-med major here.” Lilith scowled at him and he raised his hands in submission, “Fine, fine, you do it then.” 

Lilith gently patted the damp cloth against his wound and he let out a pained sound as the alcohol made contact with his raw flesh. Hamish, always the protecter, reached over instinctively and placed a steadying hand on Jack’s uninjured arm. 

“Wait,” Hamish paused, “Is that my bottle of Russo-Baltique Vodka?” Lilith shrugged. He snatched it from her hands, “Seriously Lilith? This was really fucking expensive,” He huffed, more annoyed than angry, before closing the bottle and returning it to it’s original place at the bar. 

Randall looked at him, his dark eyes curious and sorrowful, “Why do you let the Order do this stuff to you?” 

Jack contemplated telling him the truth about his agreement with Vera, but that would mean he would have a group of very angry, homicidal werewolves on his hands. “Alyssa asked me to,” he said, tightly, and it was partially true.

Randall sighed before he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Okay then Jack-y boy, lets talk.” 

“I know that I haven’t been the best pack member, and I’m sorry. I’m going to talk to Vera when she’s in a good,” he paused before correcting himself, the Grand Magus was never in a good mood, “better mood.” 

Hamish returned with a drink that smelled suspiciously like spiked hot chocolate before sitting down in the armchair opposite to Jack. “We talked it over and we wanted to apologize for reacting so harshly. We were just worried, we barely see you anymore.” 

Jack lowered his head, “I know. I’m sorry. There’s no need for you guys to apologize, you were right.” 

Randall cut in, “We’re not going to force you to chose or pick sides, not yet anyway, but we really need you to... ya know... show up more often.” 

Jack nodded and looked at Lilith, “Killith?” He said, tentatively, using her nickname, “Are you still mad at me.”

She glared at him, “I’m still mad at you.” 

Jack smiled, “Well obviously not very mad because if you were, you’d probably have already wolfed out on me.”

Lilith grinned slightly, “Still deciding.”  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
They talked for a bit and Jack got caught up on all their lives. He really had missed spending time with them. Before he knew it, the sun was nowhere in sight and he could hear crickets chirping outside. He stood up reluctantly, “I gotta go, I have class tomorrow.” 

“Sleep here,” Randall offered, “We don’t have a spare room but we usually all just crash on Hamish’s bed anyway. It’s humongous and has like, duck feathers in it or something so it’s super comfortable.” He looked over at Hamish, smirking a bit, “I guess him being a pretentious prick pays off for once.” 

Hamish cuffed the him over the ear, “Randall...” he admonished and the dark haired boy ducked his head, grinning. 

Jack’s throat suddenly felt dry, “Uh,” he started. 

Hamish interrupted, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine, Jack.” Hamish’s voice was so gentle it made him want to cry. 

“No,” he burst out. “I mean, no, I’d like to sleep here.. with you guys. I miss spending time with you all. And it’s a much better idea than going all the way back to my dorm,” he said. 

God, what did he get himself into? He fleetingly thought of cuddling up on a bed with all of them, and his cheeks heated. 

“Ok then,” Hamish smiled, “It’s settled. You can borrow a pair of my pyjamas.” 

They went upstairs and Jack realized that no, Randall was not exaggerating. Hamish’s room was humongous and his bed was the size of like, two king sized beds side by side. 

Hamish tossed a bundle of clothes to Jack. A soft gray shirt and matching sweatpants. He went to another room to change, ignoring Lilith teasing him for being a “prude.” 

“Only child, remember?” He said, blushing and the others just laughed. 

The clothes were soft and they smelled like laundry detergent and something that was distinctly Hamish. He resisted the urge to bury his nose in the fabric and close his eyes. 

Getting into the bed with all of them was weird. Hamish laid in the middle and Lilith stretched out on one side of him while Randall curled up at the other side. Jack couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something private and personal. 

He scooted over until he was at the edge of the bed. Once he thought they were all asleep, he let out a small sigh. He felt lonely. 

“C’mon Townie,” Lilith said sleepily, because apparently she wasn’t asleep, “Get in here.” 

He edged toward them cautiously before Lilith grabbed him, gently, and wrapped her arms around him protectively. He was a little spoon. Okay then. He surprisingly felt safe in her arms and relaxed slightly. “If you snore, I will kill you,” Lilith whispered in his ear. 

Jack let out a quiet laugh and Randall reached over Hamish and pinched his side, making him squirm. “Stop talking,” he complained, his voice muffled by Hamish’s shirt, “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Hamish sat up slightly, making Randall whine at the loss of contact. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, moving around so that he could throw an arm around Jack. 

“Hamishhh,” Randall huffed, and he settled back down. Hamish ran a gentle, comforting hand through the younger boy’s hair, making him keen. 

This was so weird, but not unwelcome, Jack thought. Was this some werewolf pack thing he didn’t know about? 

He felt Lilith press a hesitant kiss to the top of his head, which caused him to tense. Lilith started to pull away uncertainly, but Jack tried to wordlessly reassure her by snuggling deeper into her arms. 

Hamish cracked open an eye and smiled slightly at the sight, next time he wanted to be the one to spoon Jack. 

Maybe things weren’t perfect, but they were a pack, a family. Soon, they all drifted off to sleep, finding comfort in the rhythmic sounds of each other’s heartbeats and familiar scents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there’s probably sooo many spelling mistakes but I’m just glad I finished this chapter after like, forever. I still haven’t finished season 2, mostly because I’m still living in denial about certain pairing getting together. 
> 
> Also, I can’t writing kissing and it showssss rip. *Laughs in perpetually single*

Jack woke up to a cold bed. He groaned, looking around to find the bed empty. He could hear movement downstairs and assumed everyone else had already gotten up. 

He contemplated staying in bed before deciding to go downstairs, feeling weirdly shy. He walked into the living room and was greeted by Hamish, “Drink?” He offered, holding out some concoction of alcohol to him. 

“A bit early for that, don’t you think?” Jack asked, smiling slightly. 

“It’s 12 in the afternoon,” Hamish laughed, and Jack raised his eyebrows. He had been asleep for that long? Usually he was lucky if he got 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Randall came over and slung his arm around Jack’s shoulder, “Hamish, stop trying to turn Jack into an alcoholic. Not all of us are a drunk like you.”

“Alcohol aficionado,” Hamish corrected, before taking a long sip of the drink. 

Jack shook his head, chuckling a bit. Soon, they fell back into their normal pattern of cohabitation.

His phone started to vibrate, and when he checked it, his mood instantly soured. It was Alyssa again, ordering him to the temple.

He stood, “I have to go. Order stuff. I’ll see you later?” He asked, nervously.

Hamish nodded, “Yeah, sure. We’ll see you later.”

Jack hesitantly pressed a chaste kiss against each of their lips before running out, his face burning. 

Back inside, the Knights were partially in shock. They had kissed him before of course, but this was the first time that Jack himself had initiated the contact. 

Randall brought a hand to his mouth, still reeling over the sensation of Jack’s warm lips pressed to his. “Wow.”

Hamish raised an eyebrow, amused but both Lilith and Randall could tell he was just as affected as they were. “Wow, indeed,” he said, dryly. 

“Let’s go for a run, work off some of that tension,” Lilith suggested, a small smirk on her face and the boys laughed before agreeing.

A familiar ringing sound interrupted them and they were immediately on alert. They all broke out into a run, following the sound which led to a band of rogue practitioners. 

They killed them all with ease, transforming back and putting on their clothes. Hamish felt the need to check on his pack, Tundra always had been overprotective after a fight and this time was no exception. 

First he approached Randall, who was trying to pick a stray tendon out of his teeth. Hamish didn’t say anything, instead wrapping his arm around the taller boy in a quick hug. 

Randall laughed, “You sap,” he teased but leaned into the hug anyway. 

Lilith pouted, “Hellooo? I’m right here too guys.”

Hamish rolled his eyes before grabbing her and pulling her into the hug too. He pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, his breath ghosting across the shell of her ear.

She shivered involuntarily. “No fair, you know that killing makes me horny.”

Randall shook his head, grinning, “You're something else Killith.”

Together, they walked back to the Wolf House, arms slung around each other's shoulders in comfortable affection. 

A while after they got back, so did Jack. The moment he smelt blood, he was on high alert. “What happened?” He demanded, worryingly scanning his eyes over them for injuries.

“Just some rogue practitioners in the forest, no big deal. We took care of them,” Randall assured him.

“But what about next time? What if you guys need me and I’m not there? I should have been there for you all,” his voice cracked slightly.

“We did fine without you before Townie,” Lilith said, trying to lighten the mood, “We can all take care of ourselves, don’t worry.”

Hamish cleared his throat, “Jack, what happened at the temple?”

Jack sighed, “I don’t know, But I think Vera is still pretty angry about the whole thief demon thing.”

“Too bad for her,” Lilith smirked.

“Let’s have an apres-kill drink,” Hamish said, already starting to mix together bourbon and some other alcoholic drink. 

Around midnight, Jack stumbled back to his dorm with the help of a slightly more sober Randall. The others had offered for him to stay the night, but he had an early class tomorrow. 

In the dark hallway, Jack stumbled and wildly grabbed for something to hold on to, the collar of Randall’s shirt. Randall instinctively grabbed his arm, steadying him and Jack looked up, the other boy’s eyes glowing in the pitch black darkness. 

Randall’s lips parted slightly and Jack leaned in, kissing the taller boy passionately, albeit clumsily, on the lips. Randall let out a small sound of surprise before reciprocating the kiss, delving his hands into the other boy’s hair. 

Jack fumbled with the door before stumbling into his small dorm, pulling Randall along with him and slamming the door shut with his foot.

He pushed Randall onto the bed before climbing on top of him, pressing kisses to his jawline, neck and the sensitive little place behind his ear. 

Randall gasped, clutching the other boy tightly to him and tugging on his hair gently, making Jack moan, the sound muffled by Randall’s shirt. 

“What would your RA think? Canoodling in the dorm rooms,” Randall tsk-ed jokingly, sounding a bit breathless.

“Shut up,” Jack laughed, bringing his mouth once more to Randall’s. He slid his hands up Randall’s shirt, running them down his back, enjoying the feeling of Randall’s smooth, lean muscles against his fingertips. Jack’s nails lightly scraped his back and Randall groaned against Jack’s mouth, causing him to playfully nip the other boy’s bottom lip. 

Their moment of passion was interrupted when Alyssa stormed into his dorm, flicking on the lights. She stopped dead when she saw the two boys sprawled across Jack’s bed. 

“What the fuck?” Jack yelped, quickly disentangling himself from Randall and adjusting his shirt. “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Your door was unlocked,” Alyssa snapped, regaining composure. “I texted you like, eight times. Grand magus needs you for a spell.”

“And this couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” Jack huffed, annoyed at the loss of Randall’s lips against his. 

“Witching hour, acolyte,” she said in an obvious tone. She turned to Randall, “And you, out.” He gave Jack a quick look and Jack smiled apologetically, inwardly fuming. Randall slipped out, closing the door softly behind him. 

“Why did Randall have to leave?” Jack asked curiously. 

Alyssa gave him a withering glance before stalking out of his dorm, not even looking behind her to see if Jack was following her.

When they got to the temple, the Grand Magus was waiting impatiently. She looked at Jack’s rumpled state, clearly unimpressed, before handing him a vial. “Drink this,” she ordered.

“Uh, why?”

She sighed in annoyance, “Just drink it.”

He brought the vial to his lips before swallowing the contents, trusting Vera wasn’t trying to poison him or anything.

He suddenly felt calm and Midnight’s presence in him seemed to fade into the background, “What did you do?”

“I was just testing something,” She said, satisfied, she turned, “You may go now Mr. Morton.” 

Jack rolled his eyes before leaving. Alyssa followed him. He turned to her, questioningly, “What?”

She didn’t say anything, just stood there looking pissed off. 

“Is this about what you saw earlier? With Randall?” He asked, “Because you were the one who broke up with me.” 

Alyssa scowled, “We weren’t even dating and not everything is about you, Jack.”

“Then what is it?”

“That potion that Vera gave you,” Alyssa started, “She was trying to subdue the wolf?”

“What?” Jack yelled, immediately calling out for Midnight in his mind, but there was no answer.

“You and the Knights are Vera’s biggest problem at the moment, she’s trying to find a way to make you less of a threat. It should wear off in 24 hours, but she’s going to start administering this to you guys in secret, slipping it in your coffee or whatever.” 

He scowled, starting to storm back into the building but Alyssa grabbed his arm roughly. “You can’t tell her I told you. Just.. somehow convince your ‘pack’ to lay low, make yourselves less of an issue.”

“Fuck you,” Jack hollered, pulling his arm away from Alyssa and storming off. 

He went back to his dorm, sighing heavily before falling into the bed. It still smelled of Randall, so Jack buried his nose against it and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Jack woke up and went to class, barely able to pay attention as his professor droned on and on about something.

As soon as class ended, he went to Hamish’s class. He knocked on the door and when Hamish answered, the blond boy immediately knew something was off.

He dismissed the class before pulling Jack into his classroom and shutting the door behind them. “What’s wrong?” He asked, gently. 

“It’s the Order, they got me to drink something. It messed up Midnight, he’s stopped talking to me, I can’t transform, he’s literally gone radio silent. Alyssa said it would last for 24 hours but they plan on making us take it, to subdue us or whatever. Vera’s worried we’re getting too out of hand and she’s trying to make us less of a threat.”

Hamish paused, taking it all in, before gathering Jack’s trembling form in his arms. He knew that Jack must be feeling lost and scared without his wolf. Hamish knew that he wouldn’t be able to function without Tundra, who he had championed for, for over 7 years. 

Jack pressed his face into Hamish’s chest, and Hamish let out a soft, comforting sound. He rubbed small circles against the dark haired boy’s back, trying to calm him. 

“Look, we’ll figure this out,” He said, “Let’s go back home.”

Jack nodded mutely and followed him out of the class. Hamish’s heart ached at the sight of him and wanted to comfort him, but knew that a teacher touching a student in such a manner would definitely draw unwanted attention.

Hamish sent a quick text to both Randall and Lilith, telling them to meet him and Jack at the house. 

When they got back, Hamish sat on the couch and gestured for Jack to sit next to him. Jack did, and a wave of protectiveness hit him, so Hamish pulled Jack into his lap, causing the younger boy to blush before cuddling against him. 

Lilith came over and sat next to them, leaning on Hamish's shoulder and grabbing Jack’s hand, comfortingly stroking small patterns across it. Randall stood, pacing. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Hamish said, for once, he had no idea. They couldn’t go against the Order, there were only four of them.

“I can talk to Alyssa, maybe she can do something?” Jack offered.

“She has no power, Vera has obviously already decided. And Alyssa is part of the problem,” Lilith snapped, grinding her teeth in frustration. 

“Alyssa is the one who told me, she can help us,” Jack said, defending her which instantly caused the other three to look at him, betrayal in their eyes. 

Lilith muttered something about her being a “spineless bitch” before storming off. 

Jack got up and ran after her, Randall went to follow but Hamish grabbed his hand, “Let them sort this out,” he advised and Randall sighed, collapsing next to Hamish and laying his head in the older boy’s lap. 

“Lilith,” Jack said hesitantly. 

“What?” She snapped, looking up. “Here to talk more about perfect Alyssa?” 

Understanding hit him and Jack grabbed Lilith’s hand, “So that’s what it’s about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lilith said stiffly. 

“Lilith, I don’t love Alyssa and I certainly don’t think she’s perfect. You, on the other hand,” he trailed off, smiling at her.

Her expression softened slightly, “I still think asking Alyssa for help is a bad idea.”

“We don’t have many options,” Jack pointed out, still holding Lilith’s hand.

“Fine.”

They walked downstairs, hand in hand, before joining the other two. Jack slid up next to Randall, grinning and Lilith joined Hamish on the other side of the couch.

They had no idea what would happen next, but that was okay. As cheesy as it sounded, Jack thought, they would be fine, because they had each other.


End file.
